くっきーが すき ーです : I like Cookies
by NisemonoKoe
Summary: Okay the title is too random.. The 2 OCs here does NOT have a pairing with any character from KHR, they're just here for comedic acts and help our fav pairings win their Ukes and Such.. please tell me if U like 1827 and i'll put the pairing in here, Thx..


Chapter 1: Koe and Utau --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Utau: I Hate Myself right now..

Kiiran: here's some more homework for you! (drops 3-storey paperwork)

Utau: before i faint..., The England girl is named "Koe" (faints)

Kiiran: people who read the manga knows who this girl is!! (smug)

Riri: what manga?! What manga?!

Mimi: just shut-up and read Riri!!

Riri: でも .. (_cries_) Mimi-Chan is so mean!! (_runs away_)

**Koe's name is pronounced Koh-Eh**

**Utau's name is pronounced Ooh-Tah-Ooh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koe's POV (thx for the meaning of this!!)

_Today's finally the day.. ...The first day at my new school!!_

_daddy brought us to japan five years ago on account of his business. i've grown quite accustomed to living here. My Japanese is Fluent. I'm actually starting to think of this place as home now. Its hard not to. Its been so very long.._

_But.._

_But I.._

_Will.._

Just then Yamamoto and Tsuna spotted Koe.

"Hey!! A foreigner!!" Yamamoto said

"Whoa!" Tsuna continued

Back to Koe's POV

_I'm still an English girl, and I intend to stay that way_!!

"I think she's talking to herself" as usual what would Tsuna say

Back to Koe's POV (again)

_Japanese sounds like twaddle and I don't like it. Dad an Mum use Japanese all the time now, such that I fear that I'm starting to forget how to speak properly.._

_But.. no one at my new school knows that! And they wont_!

_Starting today, I wont speak another word of Japanese! I am saying "fare thee well" to the Japanese language_!!

Yamamoto approached Koe and said

"Guudo moh-ningu!"

Koe replied

"Ah! _Konnichi-waaa_~! （こにちわああ~！)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later.. Normal POV

Tsuna and Yamamoto are staring at Koe..

"She said "Good Morning", then collapsed.." Yamamoto said

"_You got a lot of guts,Yamamoto-kun, talking to a foreigner like that_" Tsuna thought

"I tried to talk to her in English, but she responded in Japanese.. then plop.." Yamamoto continued

"Umm.. Are you alright?" Tsuna asked

"I'm fine! thanks don't worry." Koe stood up and continued while dusting her skirt

"Umm.. May I ask what grade you two are in?"

"Were in 8th" Tsuna replied

"_Good, good. As long as they're in a different class, this can still work_.." Koe thought

Yamamoto and Tsuna had question marks plastered on their foreheads now..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grade 7, class Supeido (spade)..

(_a/n: here comes the 2nd Character guest, her name is Utau Kougo, Age 11, Also known as "uta", Utau is timid, a crybaby, and completely lost when it comes to sports. She's also often teased for her mysterious Pink highlights_)

"Quiet down everyone." the teacher announced..

"I'd like to introduce a member of our class" He continued

"_Wow.., a foreigner_!" Utau thought

" _I slipped up a little this morning, but this is where it really counts. No more Mistakes_!"

"Umm.. Raito yoa neemu puriizu. Here on the blackboard"

"Ko.. ...e there.." as she wrote her first name

"こえ"

"だ?!!" Koe exclaimed

""da?!"" The teacher thought..

"English.. English.." Koe thought while she erased the blackboard and rewrote her name

"Koe"

"Mai.. neemu izu.. Koe.."

"I keemu furomu Ingurando."

"_How do i say "how do you do" in english_?" Koe thought

"Hau doo yoo doo? Naisu to meet-choo"

The students all claped thinking

"_Wow, I was able to understand everything_"

"_My English must be getting good_"

_"..Is this girl really from England_?" The teacher thought

"_Super! Nobody noticed a thing_!!" Koe thought

"Im putting our new student here in the front row, okay?"

".._What?!"_ Utau thought

"Sit near Kougo, Koe-san"

Later

"Haro." Koe tried to talk to Utau

"Ha-Haro.." Uta got all flustered as she hid under her book

"Maybe i should try again." Koe thought

"Haro!"

"H-H-Haro!!"

"...."

"phew.." Utau was somewhat relieved.

"_M-Maybe I was a bit forward.. but.. Her reaction is awfully dramatic, isn't it_?"

2 hours later..

"....."

3rd period

"....."

Lunch break

"....."

4th period

"....."

"_this is not good_.."

During clean up time, a crucial fact finally dawned on Koe.

"_wait a sec.. If i dont speak japanese, i cant talk to any of these people_.."

"hm.." Koe looked at the corner of her eye seeing Utau trying to open the broom cabinet..

"It wasn't stuck, in fact, it opened quite easily, do you have any muscles?"

"th-thank you.. wha..?!"

"_uh-oh_" Koe thought

"_My cover's blown! It's all out in the open now.."_

Koe pinned Utau to the wall and said..

"Lets have a little chat shall we?"

"I have no intention of speaking japanese at this school."

"Wha..?! C-Can you speak Japa-nese..?" Utau stuttered

"You heard me speaking japanese just now, didn't you? And i thought.. the way you've been staring at me.. like.. like.."

"Well.. I was.. just looking at you.. because, i noticed.. I mean.."

"Umm, you've had that _piece of rice_ on your cheek all day. It's kinda distracting.."

Koe brushed the rice away

"Soo.. You didn't happen to notice that you could understand what i was saying.. until i told you?"

"Um, I dont remember, what did you say? was it japanese?" Utau stuttered again..

Utau: "??"

Koe collapsed on the ground again..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koe decided to walk home with Utau.

"Mm.. I see." Utau said

"That's right. So dont go telling anybody! I have my reasons. That's it."

"S-so Koe-Chan? I'm supposed to meet with some of my friends.."

"Mm-Hm. Im supposed to meet them over here."

"No problem, I can wait. Just remember I won't speak japanese to them! Only to you in secret! okay?"

"A-all right.. ..Oh! There they are!"

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna Approached them

"Hey, It's the japanese talkin' foreigner from this morning." Yamamoto said..

"だ?!!"

"_This semester's going to be tough_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ｋｏｅ： this is all just humor and to brighten your day~!

Kiiran : I think im gonna put a main pairing here.. 1827 or so..

Utau: h-hai.. alright everyone.. see you next time in "くっきーが すき です" Chapter 2 -です Stay tuned..

Koe: What part do I get to do?

Kiiran: Wait until everyone agrees on the 1827 thing and do your part

Koe: O..Kay..

Bye Everyone!!1!

Thanks for Reading with Displeasure!!


End file.
